Ese lugar al que volver
by AkibaChanSP
Summary: Porque Craig no es esa persona fuerte que muchos ven. Porque, a veces, el mundo le supera y se derrumba. Porque Tweek no es ese extraño chico paranoico del que muchos se burlan. Porque, cuando debe sacar valor, lo hace. - AVISO - BL - Craig x Tweek (Creek) - ONE SHOT


Craig se revolvió, remolón, en la cama. Sentía que su cuerpo llevaba un buen rato durmiendo, pero le daba igual. No quería despertarse todavía. No sabía qué hora era, pero dudaba mucho que fuese de día, así que tampoco tenía motivos para abrir los ojos.

Se giró, acomodando mejor su cabeza en la almohada. Una parte de su mente pareció querer decirle algo, pero la ignoró con descaro. A su cabeza, llegaron imágenes de lo único de ese detestable día que merecía ser salvado: ver a su novio trabajando en la cafetería de su padre siempre se le hacía confortable y divertido. La forma en la que, a veces y cuando tenía mucho agobio, confundía los pedidos; el sonrojo que acompañaba a su rostro cuando empezaba a disculparse atropelladamente por ello. Su mirada de concentración cuando la cosa estaba lo suficientemente calmada como para poder dedicarse a sus pensamientos durante un rato. La forma en la que trataba de disimular que él mismo tomaba un café de vez en cuando, como si fuera necesario ocultarlo a los demás. Su incomodidad y vergüenza, rápidamente sustituidas por reproche en sus ojos, cuando pillaba a Craig infraganti, mirándole demasiado durante demasiado tiempo, sin intenciones ni ganas de esconderlo. Su mal disimulada alegría cuando él le decía que el café que le había servido estaba bueno. Esas pocas veces que Craig estaba bastante distraído como para permitir que Tweek pudiera observarle sin que se diera cuenta, pero, al final, como siempre, Craig acababa descubriéndole. Nunca le hacía ninguna señal de ello; ser el centro de atención de Tweek era su mayor gozo.

Craig sonrió, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba irremediablemente despierto. Suspiró con amargura y abrió los ojos.

Y, entonces, escuchó con claridad lo que su mente había intentado decirle antes de empezar a pensar, como el idiota que era, en Tweek.

¿Por qué demonios estaba en una cama? No recordaba haber salido de la cafetería. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

Se incorporó con brusquedad, alarmado. Inspeccionó su alrededor. Inmediatamente se calmó; por supuesto, reconocía esa habitación.

¿Dónde estaba Tweek?

La desordenada cabellera rubia que sobresalía por encima del borde de la cama, rápidamente atrapó a sus ojos. No entendía el motivo (no entendía nada en general de lo que estaba pasando), pero encontró a su novio sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la cama, con su rostro enterrado en sus rodillas y sus hombros temblando. Ladeó la cabeza, algo inseguro, un poco preocupado. Con visible duda, comenzó a alargar su mano hacia el hombro de su guardián.

\- ¿Tweek?

\- ¡Ah!

Como si tuviera un resorte incorporado en su cuerpo, Tweek se levantó de un salto, girándose, completamente aturdido y asustado, hacia la procedencia de la voz que le había nombrado. Una de sus manos apretó con fuerza la pechera de su camisa, mientras la otra comenzaba a tirar de su cabello.

Impresionado por la reacción, pues no se lo había esperado, Craig tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Acabó suspirando, resignado.

\- Tweek, está bien, tranquilízate.

\- ¡Estás vivo!

\- ¿Qué…? – Craig rápidamente se rindió. Intentar entender lo que pasaba por la mente de su novio era una pérdida de tiempo. – Claro que estoy vivo.

\- ¡Es que no d-despertabas! – hecho un manojo de nervios, Tweek comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación. - ¡Te zarandeé y t-te llamé varias veces, pero (guh) no despertabas! Así que pensé e-en llevarte a tu casa, ¡pero pesas (agh) demasiado! Y por eso te traje a mi casa, ¡p-pero mis padres no están! A-Además, es ya muy tarde, no (gek) quería molestar a nadie. ¡N-No sabía qué hacer!

Craig llevó su mano a la cabeza, quitándose primero su indispensable chullo azul, rascándose después con fuerza la coronilla. No era capaz de entender nada de lo que Tweek intentaba decirle.

\- ¿Me quedé dormido? – decidió comenzar.

Tweek ni siquiera le miró, no dejó de dar vueltas por la habitación.

\- S-Sí, y no entiendo c-cómo fue posible, te tomaste varios cafés por la tarde. ¡De repente, t-te vi tumbado sobre (erk) la mesa, no sabía qué t-te pasaba! ¡Me asusté mucho!

Notando un ligero dolor en sus muñecas, Craig bajó la vista hacia ellas. Se sorprendió al ver una ligera pero notable marca roja a su alrededor. Dándose cuenta de la expresión de Craig, Tweek soltó un grito agudo y se acercó a él, mordiéndose las uñas de una mano.

\- ¡Perdón! ¡Eso es mi culpa! ¡T-Tenía que cargarte en mi espalda hasta aquí, pero no q-quería que te cayeras, así que a-até tus manos y…! ¿T-Te duele? ¡Lo siento mucho, Craig!

\- No… no me duele. No te preocupes.

\- ¡Ha sido terrorífico! – como si en eso consistiera su mundo en ese momento, Tweek volvió a dar vueltas por el cuarto. – P-Primero me encontré con un grupo que parecía u-un poco peligroso… estaban bebiendo y fumando, y gritaban mucho, y me entró miedo, así que salí corriendo… P-Pero, para evitarlos, me desvié (ugh) del camino y entré en un parque… era t-todo muy siniestro… ¡entonces, apareció un perro! ¡Era negro y enorme! ¡Empezó a l-ladrarme y a (egh) perseguirme! ¡Y tuve que v-volver a correr!

Fue en ese momento cuando Craig distinguió los surcos que había dibujados en las mejillas de Tweek, y la rojez de sus asustados ojos. Se deslizó por la cama hasta sentarse en el borde.

\- Tweek… - fue completamente ignorado.

\- Pero volví a meterme en un c-camino que no debía y t-tropecé con una raíz… Nos caímos al suelo y me a-asustó que (ngh) te hubieras he-hecho daño. ¡Pero el perro seguía d-detrás y, por mi culpa, n-nos estaba alcanzando! A-así que… - las lágrimas comenzaron a correr de nuevo por su rostro. – C-cogí un palo e intenté enfrentarme a él… conseguí (sniff) espantarle… ¡Agh! – finalmente superado por sus emociones, Tweek se puso bruscamente de cuclillas, tirándose con fuerza del pelo. - ¡Ha sido horrible! ¡Y tú no despertabas! ¡Estaba aterrado! ¡Ha sido demasiada presión!

Sintiéndose abrumadoramente culpable, Craig no tardó en correr a agacharse junto a su novio. Sin dudar, le rodeó con sus brazos, posando su cabeza en el hombro de Tweek, quien dejó de temblar levemente.

\- Perdón – susurró con voz rota. – Perdón. Todo es culpa mía. ¿Has hecho todo eso por mí? Gracias, babe. Pero deberías haberme dejado en la cafetería.

\- ¡No! – Tweek alzó la cabeza tan bruscamente que casi empuja a Craig hacia atrás. - ¡No podía dejarte solo!

Craig le sonrió suavemente. Aprovechó para limpiar con sus dedos la humedad del rostro de Tweek, quien dejó de llorar gracias a esas caricias.

\- Podías haber esperado conmigo en la cafetería.

Tweek se mordió el labio inferior y apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas.

\- Es que ya era tarde… No quería quedarme ahí…

Con curiosidad, Craig buscó el reloj despertador en la mesita de noche de su novio. Ahogó un jadeo al ver la hora: las 3 de la mañana. Era viernes, así que, seguramente, Tweek habría cerrado la cafetería sobre las 12. Deslizó una de sus manos hasta acariciar la cabeza del rubio, intentando calmarle.

\- Está bien. Tranquilo. Gracias por traerme hasta aquí.

\- ¿Por qué no despertabas…?

Ese pequeño susurro llevaba implícita una queja que Craig no pasó por alto. Estrechó con un poco más de fuerza el cuerpo entre sus brazos, y enterró su rostro en el arco del cuello de su amante.

\- Perdón. Creo que ha sido un día demasiado duro. En la cafetería contigo, mirándote, me sentía en calma – Craig soltó una risilla, intentando relajar el ambiente. – Creo que me relajé demasiado.

\- Tenía miedo…

\- Lo sé. Lo siento. ¿Puedes levantarte? – Ayudándole a incorporarse, Craig fue, por primera vez, consciente de lo desastrosa que estaba la ropa de su novio; más de lo habitual. Había manchas de tierra en sus pantalones y su camisa estaba completamente desarreglada. Entrecerró los ojos, dolido consigo mismo. – Deberías cambiarte.

\- ¿Eh…?

\- La ropa.

Tweek se miró a sí mismo, algo sorprendido por ver lo sucio que estaba.

\- Ah, no m-me había dado cuenta.

\- Ponte ya el pijama. Vamos a la cama.

Tweek torció el gesto.

\- ¿T-Todavía tienes sueño?

\- No – Craig contuvo una sonrisa, divertido. – Pero supongo que tú estarás exhausto.

\- Hmm…

Sin más dilación, Tweek se separó de su novio y se dirigió a su armario. Abrió las puertas y buscó un pijama limpio. Tras cogerlo, se lo lanzó a Craig, quien lo agarró al vuelo, mirándolo con indiferencia.

\- No quiero pijama, es verano y yo tengo calor.

\- ¿Eh? – Tweek se sonrojó antes siquiera de formular la pregunta. - ¿Dormirás d-desnudo?

\- Aunque me gustaría, creo que tú no serías capaz de dormir si hiciera eso – Craig mostró una sonrisa prepotente que Tweek correspondió con un gruñido, desviando la mirada. – Dormiré en calzoncillos.

\- B-Bueno… entonces, y-yo también.

Craig alzó las cejas. Eso había sido inesperado.

\- ¿De verdad?

Como queriendo afianzar su determinación, Tweek empezó a desabrochar su camisa, asintiendo ampliamente con la cabeza un par de veces. Craig sonrió; su novio no solía ser tan atrevido.

Pronto, sin embargo, tuvo que contener la risa: Tweek estaba peleándose con el segundo botón que intentaba desabrochar, murmurando entre dientes cosas incomprensibles y con una expresión que daba bastante miedo. Quitándose primero toda su ropa superior, Craig comenzó a avanzar hacia Tweek, quien no notó su presencia hasta que este posó sus manos sobre las suyas. Con una pequeña sonrisa, pidió permiso. Y, derrotado, Tweek agachó la mirada y bajó sus manos.

\- Lo siento, soy un inútil…

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quién ha sido el que me ha traído aquí?

\- Pero ni siquiera consigo desvestirme solo…

Habiendo terminado su trabajo, Craig acarició la cabeza de Tweek.

\- Tranquilo, soy muy feliz haciéndolo por ti.

Completamente teñido de rojo, Tweek empujó instantáneamente a Craig, quien rio antes de girarse en dirección a la cama. El rubio apartó la mirada, avergonzado, tras ver cómo su novio comenzaba a bajarse los pantalones. Tragó saliva y apretó los puños antes de decidirse a hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿A quién le toca la pared hoy?

Situándose a su lado, ambos ya en ropa interior, Tweek se quedó un momento pensativo: a ninguno de los dos le gustaba dormir en el lado de la pared.

\- Creo que a ti.

\- ¿Qué? – completamente indignado, Craig se giró hacia el rubio. - ¿Estás seguro de eso? Juraría que la última vez ya me había tocado a mí.

\- Pero esta noche t-también te toca a ti – replicó Tweek, sosteniéndole la mirada, molesto.

\- Y una mierda.

\- Estamos en mi casa – Tweek alargó una mano frente a ellos, alzando uno de los dedos, - y, además, me tomé la molestia de cargar contigo hasta aquí – alzó el segundo dedo, - así que, irás tú contra la pared.

Bufando enfadado, Craig agarró la mano de su novio, cerrando sus dedos y obligándole a bajar el brazo. Habiendo abierto ya la sábana y con una rodilla sobre la cama, se detuvo un instante para sacarle el dedo a Tweek, enfureciéndole aún más. Con desdén, se tumbó sobre la cama, mirando a la pared, cubriéndose con la sábana. Sintió cómo Tweek hacía lo mismo a su lado, pero no le apetecía girarse.

Sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero seguía sin apetecerle girarse.

\- Desagradecido.

Ese susurro le dolió en el pecho. Sí, estaba siendo muy infantil. No era más que un sitio en la cama que compartía con la persona que quería. Apretó los dientes, sintiéndose tonto, sabiendo que aún estaba algo molesto con Tweek, a pesar de no tener ningún motivo justificable para estarlo. Decidió ser un poco más considerado, por mucho que le costase. Se dio la vuelta.

Se encontró con unos entrecerrados ojos verdes que le miraban dolidos. Algo en su pecho volvió a reaccionar. Que su día hubiera sido una mierda no significaba que tuviera que arrastrar a su novio con él a su desgracia. Al parecer, ya le había dado una noche demasiado movida como para que, en ese momento, encima, pelease con él por esa tontería.

Enredó sus brazos en la cintura de Tweek y acercó ambos cuerpos. Posó su frente en el esternón de su novio, notando a través del contacto de sus pieles cómo los latidos del corazón del cuerpo que abrazaba comenzaban a acelerarse demasiado. A pesar de la tardanza, Tweek correspondió el abrazo; tras un largo y angustioso minuto, posó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Craig y rodeó sus hombros con algo de duda.

Craig aspiró lentamente. Un leve olor a sudor y tierra se mezcló con el característico aroma a café que siempre encontraba en ese cuerpo. Frunció el ceño.

\- Eres mi oasis…

Tweek alzó la vista, levemente confundido, muy intrigado. Desde primera hora del día, en el instituto, sabía que algo le pasaba a su novio. El propio instituto había acabado siendo una tortura para él: había llegado tarde, le tocó salir a la pizarra a resolver un ejercicio que nadie entendía, le pidieron unos deberes que no tenía, se peleó con un idiota, se olvidó el dinero para el almuerzo y acabó teniendo una infructuosa charla con el director que, según le había comentado Clyde, había terminado en un castigo.

Cuando Craig entró a la cafetería, al final de la tarde, Tweek se sintió muy feliz. Inmediatamente después, se dio cuenta de que sus hombros estaban caídos y su sonrisa era demasiado forzada.

Cerró los ojos y abrazó con más fuerza a su novio.

\- ¿Quieres hablar?

\- No… - Craig posó suavemente los labios en la piel de Tweek. Sonrió cuando sintió el escalofrío que le recorrió. – Desde el momento en que me levanté, supe que iba a ser un día horrible. Pero toda la mierda que ha pasado ha superado mis expectativas.

Tweek se mordió el labio, pensativo.

\- ¿Te… Tuviste problemas en casa? – Craig asintió, así que se animó a continuar. - ¿Te peleaste con tu hermana?

\- ¿Tú qué crees…? – Craig suspiró, sabía que su novio quería que hablase. – Tricia estuvo una puta hora metida en el baño. Me cansaba de esperar y empecé a gritarle. Mi madre se puso de su parte y se enfadó conmigo. A mi padre le dio igual. Al final, ellas dos y yo discutimos bastante fuerte.

Tweek sonrió levemente, comenzando a acariciar el pelo de Craig.

\- Supongo que Tricia ya está en edad de arreglarse mucho.

\- Está más insoportable de lo normal – gruñó Craig, frotando su rostro contra el pecho de Tweek. – El instituto lo empeoró todo.

\- Ya… Supongo que ahora entiendo que no te despertaras – Tweek soltó una pequeña risilla que a Craig no le gustó.

\- No tiene gracia. Para coronarme, solo te he causado problemas.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Enojado, Craig alzó la mirada. Encontrar genuina inocencia en la mirada de su novio no mejoró la situación. Chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¿En serio lo preguntas? Te he puesto en peligro. Andar por ahí un viernes por la noche no es seguro en este pueblo.

\- Fue mi decisión cargar contigo hasta aquí.

\- Sí, y no…

Tweek besó a Craig, un atrevimiento que muy pocas veces realizaba. Craig abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero inmediatamente los cerró, siguiendo los movimientos de los labios de Tweek, uniéndose a ellos. Tímidamente, la lengua de Tweek buscó la de Craig, pero sus juegos no pasaron más allá de un leve baile que reconfortó y llenó de calidez ambos cuerpos. Tras un minuto, se separaron y se miraron. Tweek sonrió, algo avergonzado.

\- Estabas diciendo demasiadas tonterías.

\- ¿Debería hacerlo más a menudo?

Tweek hizo una mueca que Craig correspondió con una sonrisa.

\- No iba a dejarte t-tirado en la cafetería. Todo lo q-que me pasó de camino a casa fue c-culpa mía.

Tweek volvía a ponerse nervioso, así que Craig rápidamente atajó su discurso volviendo a juntar sus labios, con más necesidad y rapidez que el anterior beso, pero durando menos. Segundos más tarde, Craig se separó y, sin volver a mirar los ojos del rubio, recuperó su posición sobre el pecho de su novio, abrazándole con fuerza, relajándose al momento con los latidos del cuerpo que estaba entre sus brazos. Automáticamente, Tweek comenzó nuevamente a acariciar su cabello, cerrando los ojos, notando repentinamente todo el cansancio acumulado por su pequeña aventura nocturna.

\- Gracias, Tweek.

\- ¿Mmm? – ya le costaba pronunciar palabras, se encontraba adormilado.

\- Por todo. Por estar conmigo. Por aguantarme – Craig hizo una pausa, dudando un momento, ruborizándose un poco. – Por quererme.

\- Mmm…

Craig rio suavemente. Su cuerpo le decía que ya había dormido suficiente, pero con esa persona a su lado sabía que se sentiría lo suficientemente seguro como para dejarse llevar, una vez más, por Morfeo. Mañana se arrepentiría de haber dormido tanto, estaba seguro. Pero, nuevamente, tendría una persona a su lado que le recordaría que su propia existencia en ese mundo era secundaria y que, pasara lo que pasase en su vida, siempre tendría solución.

Siempre podría recurrir al hueco que esos brazos reservaban, exclusivamente, para él.

Acabó durmiéndose antes que Tweek, con una muy tonta sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

* * *

 _Este es mi primer y, seguramente, último fic Creek. Ha sido muy difícil escribirlo. Creo que estoy algo (bastante xD) enamorada de Craig, pero no he visto suficiente de South Park como para entender del todo su personalidad, así que, al final, lo he descrito como a mí me hace babear, perdón xD. De paso, manejar a Tweek es una tarea agotadora, mis honores a quienes escriben sobre esta pareja con naturalidad xD._

 _Creo que esto ha sido un pequeño desahogo. He descubierto que el Creek me encanta, que South Park me encanta, pero no volveré a salir de mi fandom. Ha sido un pequeño experimento que, creo que, no tiene mucho sentido. Es una historia suelta y carente de muchos detalles, pero es lo que me apetecía hacer._

 _Espero que haya alguien a quien le haya gustado este extraño experimento. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
